


The Game Changer

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> The music changes the game for everyone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Changer

Title: The Game Changer  
Rating: T  
Word Count: ~1300  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary:  The music changes the game for everyone...  
A/N:  Written for [](http://lizardbeth-j.livejournal.com/profile)[**lizardbeth_j**](http://lizardbeth-j.livejournal.com/) 's prompt:  Laura finds out Bill is a cylon.  Thanks for the awesome prompt.  

 

  


_“If you’re a cylon, I want to know.”_

She’d said the words in jest, but even then Bill knew there was a deadly seriousness to them.  At that time, they reflected exactly how he felt about her.  Wanting to know his enemy.  He was impressed with her tenacity, with the initiative she took--even if it did piss him off.

Then, on Kobol she revealed just how scared she was of him being a cylon.  Of dying and leaving the last of humanity in his mechanical hands.  She let him hold her for the first time that night, and he swore once again that he was human, that she could rest easy knowing he’d protect them.

Neither of them ever brought it up again.  He was human, the Admiral, and her best friend.  They loved each other, though they never said so.  

But then he heard that damn music.  He, Saul--no wonder they were such great friends--Anders, and Tory were all cylons.  What did that mean about Zak? About Lee?  Hera proved their existence could be possible.  But he wasn’t sure he bought into the “true love” theory.  He remembered the circumstances surrounding each of the boys’ conceptions, and while he certainly loved his wife, it wasn’t the steadfast and enduring love Helo and Athena had.  

If Lee had cylon blood, then he had the same anomalies as Hera.  Perhaps Cottle could use his son’s blood to save her.  His son was strong and good.  He’d be a perfect match for her.

He felt Saul pat his back.  “What ya gonna do, Bill?”  He asked.

They’d fled to his quarters after the battle.  Tory covered for him, as he and Saul left a confused and decidedly pissed off Laura in the CIC. She’d know something was up, and she’d keep digging until she knew.  Then she’d hate him.  Probably send him out an airlock.

Bill shook his head.  “I gotta tell her.”

“Bill--”

“No.  She’s the President, my best friend...” He looked at Saul’s hurt expression.  “Sorry, you know what I mean.”

Saul smiled.  “Don’t worry.  I know I can’t compete with legs like those.”  Then he turned serious.  “She’s gonna hate you.”

Bill sighed. “I know.  But, if I’m a cylon, then that means Lee has cylon blood too, and...”

“You think his blood can save her?”

Bill nodded.  “It’s worth a try at least.  And then she wouldn’t have to worry about leaving the fate of humanity in my mechanical hands.”

Saul clapped Bill’s back again.  “Do what you have to do.”

“Thank you, Saul.”

Saul left his quarters, and Bill walked to sickbay.

\-----------------------------------

If Cottle was surprised he didn’t act it.  He continued puffing on his cigarette like nothing had changed.

“You’ll test Lee’s blood?”

Cottle grunted.  “Sure. One more thing I have to do.  And don’t get your hopes up.  That young lady has been lucky in the past, but she’s not a cat, Bill, and she’s not a cylon either.”

“No, I am.  And I have to tell her.”

Cottle laughed, beginning to cough from the smoke.  “Good luck with that.”

Bill waved him off, and went in the direction of the treatment center.  He pulled back her curtain, and took a deep breath.

“Bill?”

He entered, nodding. “It’s me, Laura.”

She shot him a look.  “You have some explaining to do, Admiral.”

“About the trial?”

If looks could kill, he’d be dead.  Maybe.  He wasn’t sure about the whole cylon thing yet. “Yes.  And your behavior after the attack.”

“My behavior?”

“You ran to your quarters like you couldn’t stand to see me anymore.  Like you’d rather leave your own CIC than be in my presence.”

“That’s not--”

“You’ve never acted like that.  And I know I didn’t shove you _that_ hard.”

“It wasn’t--”

“You’re the frakking Admiral of the fleet.  I think you can handle a little shove.”

“Laura!” 

She looked up at his raised voice.  

He calmed down.  “It wasn’t you or the _shove_ , okay?”

“No, it’s not okay, Bill.  Tell me what’s wrong with you.”

He sighed.  “I’m a cylon.”

“Don’t joke with me, Bill.  I’m not in the mood.  We’ve got a war, my cancer and your dead daughter’s back.  I can’t have you joking with me right now.”

“I’m not joking, honey--”

“Honey?”

“Sorry.” This wasn’t going well.  “I’m a cylon.  I just found out today, I swear.”

“And those raiders just happened to turn around and leave us alone?”

“I think it has to do with us.”

“Us?”

“The final five.  I’m one of them.”

“Oh, gods.”  

She sat there after that.  Not looking at him.  But not dismissing him either.  Bill schooled his impulse to comfort her.  He knew her well enough to know exactly what thoughts were going through her head--and they could be more toxic than any damage the cylon fleet could do.  

He let her think.  He knew he needed time to process the information--and he apparently had some kind of computer brain.  She deserved that time too.  He sat in the chair by her bedside, but he was careful not to touch her in anyway.  He wasn’t exactly begging to see the business end of an airlock.

“You called me ‘honey.’”

“Yes, I did.”

“You’re a cylon.”

“I am.”

“How can you....and still be a cylon?”

“I don’t know.  But Helo and Athena prove it’s possible.”

“Hmm.  And Lee?”

“Cottle’s testing him.  And...”

“And?”

“If he has cylon blood...he could save you.”

She laughed.  “And then what?  Am I supposed to allow you to continue on as Admiral?  What about Lee?  Hmm.  There’s much interest in him right now.  He’ll be Delegate Adama by the week’s end, mark my words.  Is this fleet supposed to be run by cylons?!”

“I don’t know.”  He shook his head.  “Things are changing.  You’re having those dreams.  Maybe they mean something.”

“Now you buy into them?”

“I guess being a cylon makes me more tolerant to that stuff.  Aren’t I supposed to be religious or something?”

She smirked.  “You’re supposed to believe in the One True God.  You wouldn’t exactly support your polytheistic President.  Or her prophesies.”

“Well, maybe that’s why they put me here.  To punish me.  Make me suffer with the humans I love.”

She laughed.  It was so wonderful to hear after everything.  “What are we gonna do, Bill?  I can’t exactly airlock the Admiral of the fleet without there being some questions.  And if I tell anyone the truth, there’d be a mass panic on my hands.”

She put her head in her hands.  This time Bill didn’t resist his impulses: He stroked her hair and her back.  “What if we don’t do anything for the time being?  I understand if you don’t trust me--”

“Who else?”

“What?”

“Who are the other cylons?”

“Oh.  Tory, Saul, and Anders.  We don’t know who the fifth one is.”  He rattled them off without a thought.  His allegiance was to Laura and the fleet.  There could be no question of that.

She didn’t even bat an eye.  Bill knew he’d already shocked her; there weren’t many surprises left.  

“I guess the fleet really is run by cylons, then.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright then, we do nothing for now, but don’t think I won’t airlock all four of you, and your son--and even myself, if I think it’s necessary.”

“I’d expect nothing less from you, Madame President.”

“Now, get back to work, Admiral.  I want you and Tigh to figure out why the game’s changed.”

Bill smiled.  

“Scoot.  Cottle says I need to rest.”

He stood up.  “Will you consider your options?”

She smiled. “Don’t I always?”

  


 


End file.
